What's in a song?
by MoonAngel8915
Summary: {Complete} Serena and the girls are going to a talent show to see Lizzy perform.Someone else is there to perfore for Serena.Now,who could that be??
1. A Cofrentaion

~*~All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. None belong to me (Although I wish

Darien Chiba was mine ;)~*~

What's in a song??

"Are you going to the talent show Andrew?" Asked an excited Mina.

"Of course! My lil sis is going to be in it."

"Cool! We'll see you there then?" Asked Lita.

"You got it. I got to get back work. See you latter girls."

"Bye Andrew!!" The girls chorused.

"Where is Serena?! She's late!" Ray was furious.

"I'm sooooo sorry guys! I ran into that conceded jerk Darien down the street." 

Serena said breathlessly sitting down into the booth.

"Oh I'm so hurt Meatball head!" Darien said holding his chest playfully like it 

hurt.

"Shut-up you jerk!" Serena bit back.

"Why do you find it so joyful to tease Serena away?" Asked Lita sticking up for her friend.

"Because he is a cold hearted, lonely, selfish, conceided jerk! I hope you die a lonely fool!" She screamed at him. She got up and picked up her bag. "Come on guys; let's go to

the temple." The girls got up and walked to the door. Serena held a glare that could 

kill on Darien a bit longer. "That may not have affected you one bit, but it sure did 

make me feel a heck a lot better. Good bye Darien." The five girls left the arcade.

"Dude she seemed really steamed. She hit you hard. You must have crossed the

line." Andrew patted his friends shoulder and wiped down the table. Darien didn't

respond. "You ok?"

"Do I hurt her that much?" he said more to him self then to Andrew.

"She gets a lot from the other girls and her teachers. I think you just set her

off. You really need to lighten up on her. She really is a good friend once you get to

know her. Why do you tease her so much anyway?" Andrew walked behind the counter and 

Darien took a stool.

"I can't help it. She looks so cute when she's mad." Darien chuckled to himself.

"Cute? Oh ,I see you have a thing for her." Darien almost spit out his coffee.

"What?! No! Me? Have a thing for Meatball head?! Ha! If that's true then you can 

be president!"

"Ok Dare. Whatever you say."

"I got to go. Talk to you later Andy." Darien placed some money on the counter.

"See you later Dare."


	2. Before the Show

~*~Like I said I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. If anyone knows where I could buy them give my and e-mail!~*~

"Hey girls!" Andrew waved over the crowed. Five girls made their way to him.

"Hi Andrew. When does your sis come on?" Asked Amy

"Lizzy is in the show! I didn't know that!" Serena squealed. Andrew laughed.

"She is second to last."

"What is she doing?" Ray asked.

"Singing Respect. She's not bad either."

"I can't wait to hear her!" Serena said.

"If Lizzy can sing I'm sure you can sing too." Mina flirted. Andrew blushed.

"Well not really but thanks. Wanna go get a drink?"

"Sure." Mina and Andrew went to go get a drink. Amy was talking to the judges. Lita was testing the food saying, "I could have done better." Ray was talking to Chad. He was playing his guitar in the show.

"I guess I'll go see Lizzy back stage." Serena said. As she turned to corner, someone grabbed her by her waist and covered her mouth. She tried to scream but couldn't. The arm was removed from her waist and was placed one her shoulder with the other one. Serena feared to open her eyes.

"Serena, it's ok. It's only me." She heard a deep masculine voice.

"What the heck Darien! You..." She opened her eyes to a pair of loving, midnight blue eyes. "Why didn't you call me Meatball head?"

"Did you want me to?" He asked with a sly grin.

"No I just ... didn't think you knew my name." She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. Darien let out a light chuckle.

"This is why I tease you. To see this adorable look." He lifted her head and gently caressed her cheek.

'What are you doing Darien?' Serena asked herself. Her heart began to race and her palms became sweaty. "What is all this about Darien?" She backed away a bit. Darien stood up strait.

"I wanted to tell you to get a seat close to the stage and listen to the lyrics." Serena looked at him confused. Darien bent down close to her face and left a small butterfly kiss on her lips. "Make sure you stay for the whole show." With that he left to go back stage. Serena found her seat so she could think about what had just happened - she made sure it was close to the stage.

~*~ Thanks for the reviews I hope you guys liked this chapter.~*~


	3. The Show

"Let's show Miss Lizzy our Respect !" The announcer said. Andrew and the girls stood up to clap. Lita and Andrew gave out loud whistles. 

"That's my sister!" Andrew yelled.

"Now for our final act. Singing I'll Be here is Mr. Darien Chiba!" Darien walked out on stage.

"Darien!" All the girls and Andrew said. Serena only whispered.

"Darien." She let out a small breath. The music began and Darien began to sing.

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful. Stop me and steal my breath. Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky. Never revealing their depth. Tell me that we belong together. Dress it up with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips. Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.

"What is he trying to tell me?" She thought. She was lost in his voice.

I'll be your cryin' shoulder. I'll be love suicide. I'll be better when I'm older. I'll be the greatest fan of your life. Rain falls angry on the tin roof. As we lie awake in my bed. You're my survival, you're my living proof. My love is alive and not dead. Tell me that we belong together. Dress it up with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips. Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above. I'll be your cryin' shoulder. I'll be love suicide. I'll be better when I'm older. I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

Darien began to make his way down the steps to Serena. 

I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead. Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things you said. I'll be your cryin' shoulder. I'll be love suicide. I'll be better when I'm older. I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

The song ended and there was silence. "I love you Serena." Darien said forgetting he had the microphone. 

"I love you too Darien." Darien brought her into a tight embrace. A light 'aw' from the crowd.

"I guess I'm president." Andrew said to no one in particular. 


	4. Please Read!

~*~Hello my fabulous fans! LOL. I'm so happy you guys read my story. I'm sadly reporting that the last chapter I put up was intended to be the last chapter. (AW from the crowd) But....... There will be a sequel. As soon as I write it. Never fear I will type up more stories. I have them all tucked away. I have really long ones and really short ones and ones that are so romantic they can make you cry. Just keep checking back and I'm sure I can find something to put up. Thanks for all of your support!~*~


End file.
